What A Girl Wants
by Makubexs-lover
Summary: They were forcibly separated but Harry never knew. Ginny leaves and settles in the muggle world. They meet up again one day. Please give it a try....please...R


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter…please don't sue me or flame me…please…please read and review.

**Summary: **They were forcibly separated but Harry never knew. Ginny leaves and settles in the muggle world. They meet up again one day.

**WHAT A GIRL WANTS**

**8-8-8**

Ginny breathed deeply as she wiped her sweat on her forehead. She looked around and continued walking back and forth the park. She then decided to sit down and so she did. She again looked around and sighed. "It's a hot day today," she muttered. Ginny licked her lips since it was running dry. "I badly need to get a bath," she said and stood up.

Ginny looked at her watch and rolled her eyes '10:30 am.' She thought, still looking at the ground. She wasn't really paying attention at where she was going. She then bumped on to someone. She fell on her butt. She looked up and saw someone very familiar to her.

The guy offered a hand "Oh….sorry." He apologized as he recognized her face "Ginny?" he asked.

Ginny looked closely at the guy "Harry," she whispered.

Harry smiled "Hey, it's been a long time."

Ginny nodded "Yeah," Ginny couldn't say anything but that. "So…"

Harry looked at Ginny "So how has your life been?" he asked.

Ginny swallowed hard "Fine, how about yours?"

"Fine, I actually am getting married."

As Ginny heard those, she lost all her hopes of Harry and her getting back together. She nodded lightly "Oh…I see,"

Harry sighed "I know, it's actually hard preparing for the wedding."

Ginny felt more pain as each seconds passes. She feels the stinging pain at her chest…in her heart. It hurt Ginny more than ever. "So…who's the lucky girl?" she asked, she couldn't even look at him straight in the eye.

"Cho," he answered plainly.

"Lucky her," she whispered.

Harry noticed Ginny's silence "Why so silent, Weaslette?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head "Nothing," she muttered and stormed out of sight.

"I've always wanted to ask you why…"

**8-8-8**

Ginny slammed the door behind her. She quickly sat on her sofa and closed her eyes. She remembered how it really happened…

'_**Ms. Weasley 'a voice muttered.**_

**_Ginny looked up on the person and saw Mrs. Chang. She was looking kinda angry at her. "What's wrong, Mrs. Chang?" Ginny asked politely._**

"**_I want you to stay away from Mr. Potter, I do believe you are his current girl friend." She said looking at her._**

**_Ginny stood up "But why?" she asked._**

"**_I want my daughter to be the one to marry Mr. Potter, how many years from now." Mrs. Chang said._**

_**Ginny shook her head "I won't do that!" she exclaimed.**_

"**_If you don't, the life of your family and even your friends is on the line….I can do anything I want to them."_**

**_Ginny contemplated. She thought harder and harder. She looked at Mrs. Chang again "Okay, I'd do it only if you promise to keep them safe."_**

**_Mrs. Change smiled evilly "Of course, I always keep my word." She said and left the room where Ginny was._**

"_**It's a good thing you have decided to stay away from my Harry," Cho's voice floated from the air.**_

_**Ginny looked back and saw her. "Cho,"**_

**_Cho glared at Ginny "Never go back for him!"_**

Yes it has been 10 years, but never will she forget how they threatened her. She had always loved him and she will never stop. She may have done that to save more lives but she knows deep, deep down in her heart, she loves him and no one can take that away.

Ginny was actually feeling bad for leaving Harry. It was all because of the threat. She have waited long enough to know that he was getting married. But now it was all gone, all the hopes and dreams have faded away since that day. Ginny was broken into a million pieces. She stood up and got a bath.

When she got out of the bath room. She opened her blue and yellow note book. She flipped it to a specific page and read it.

**Giving up doesn't always mean you are weak; sometimes it means that you are strong enough to let go.**

**Relationships are like glass. Sometimes it's better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting it back together.**

**Love is like a puzzle. When you're in love, all the pieces fit but when your heart gets broken, it takes a while to get everything back together.**

**Maybe part of loving is learning to let go.**

She has always loved these quotes. She never forgot about them. It was too important for her. Being a broken hearted girl wasn't very easy. Moments passed. Ginny looked at her watch and it was finally time for her to go to work…7:30 pm.

Ginny walked out the streets. She looked around and saw darkness. She just sighed and shook her head.

**8-8-8**

Harry slammed the door as Cho cried harder "Why didn't you tell me that earlier!" he asked.

Cho stood up and walked towards Harry "I was too afraid to lose you, Harry."

Harry frowned and was very angry "I should have known better than this, Cho!"

Cho cried harder again "I wanted you to love me not HER!"

Harry clenched his fist "All those were wasted, all my moments with her and its all because of you and your lousy mother!"

Cho tried slapping Harry but he blocked it. "How dare you!"

Harry pushed Cho a bit so she would move backwards "I never did love you, if it wasn't for the arrangement…I should have came back to her!" Harry said and stormed out.

Cho sat on the ground and watched him leave "Harry," she whispered.

**8-8-8**

Harry entered the bar where Ginny worked. He looked at the stage and saw Ginny singing his favorite song. She looked very sad. There Ginny stood singing 'My Valentine' for the people…more of lovers.

He totally forgot that it was a lover's night. He watched her from a far distance.

Ginny turned her head left and right. Just when she gazed upon Harry. She stopped as another singer continued. 'Harry,' her mind said.

Harry walked towards the stage "Gin," he said looking sweetly at her.

Ginny smiled at Harry too.

"Let me explain,"

"You never wanted me to leave,"

"I'm sorry,"

"You think I've waited for 10 years for an apology?" she asked, crying.

Harry kissed Ginny lightly on the lips "I love you,"

THE END

**AN: THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE NO FLAMES **


End file.
